User talk:Illwill
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:27, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Re:Light-speed breakaway factor I appreciate and understand your protest on making light-speed breakaway factor a redirect to slingshot effect, but as Jaz replied on my talk page, we are using a POV taking place in the distant future within the Star Trek universe. Therefore, the more recent term – that used in the movie &ndhash ; should be the one used for the title of the article. I hope you understand. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:30, 16 February 2006 (UTC) RE:reverting vandalism I'm afraid the vandalism you reverted was done after I had logged out for the night, so I didn't forget them -- the pages weren't vandalized when I left. Anyways, thanks for reverting them. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:25, 26 February 2006 (UTC) *Yes, these were from a totally different vandalism incident, it seems they know exactly when to strike when all the americans are fast asleep! Thanks for the help. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:31, 27 February 2006 (UTC) E-D cloaking To answer your question, the USS Enterprise-D used a cloaking device in This makes the USS Defiant (2370) the only Federation ship to use a cloaking device more than once. While the E-D was still a minor, temporary case, it still made the statement you reverted in the article incorrect -- The Defiant and E-D were the only ships to ever use the device. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 12:10, 9 March 2006 (UTC) RE:Voyager chart I changed the link in the episode template (found here) from The Void to The Void (episode). That should solve the problem. To disambiguate links in the future, simply place a vertical line (can't remember the technical term for it) between the disambiguated episode and the text we will see. For example: The Void. Hope this helps! :) --From Andoria with Love 06:00, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :The template can be found at Template:VOY Season 7. To find a template, simply search for "Template" and the name of the template. A list of templates should be available through Memory Alpha:Template. --From Andoria with Love 06:49, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Log entries On most episode pages, log entries are included as part of the main episode summary, with indented italics used to separate them from the main body. I'd suggest discussing the matter on ten forward before doing it differently. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:46, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Well, different people have different ideas about episode summary lengths (compare with ), but is what I personally consider an ideally done summary. But when it comes to inserting the log entries into an existing summary, is an example where the summary has inline logs. That might make some pages look choppy, in which case your way is an option. It sounds good as a temporary placeholder so long as we don't end up with a new section on our episode pages, which is what I thought you were doing at first. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:53, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't really have a problem with it, I was just trying to save you trouble in case someone else took issue and you ended up having to revert the changes. Doesn't sound like that should happen though. BTW you might check out the duty roster for a list of episodes without summaries, and by extension log entries. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:44, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Heavy Cruiser Hi! I saw you added the Negh'Var class to the list of Heavy cruisers. I asked the question on the discussion page there, but since you put it in I figured I'd just ask you directly: what is the citation for the claim? Thanks! Aholland 04:15, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me on it! There are very few true permitted resources for listing ships as Heavy Cruisers. I'll fix it both there and on the Negh'Var page, but if you ever do run across a resource for it . . . feel free to add it back and cite it. Aholland 12:14, 29 April 2006 (UTC) You wrote, "A hologrid on the bridge would create a holo-simulation of the communcae." That last doesn't appear to be a word; did you mean "communicant"? "Communique"? Re:Get a spell checker Hmm, you're right... and I have no idea why I reverted those edits. Maybe all I saw was the change of "Founder's homeworld" (the accepted from) to "Founder's home world" (most spell checkers don't have the word "homeworld" in their database) and reverted that. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for reverting those edits. --From Andoria with Love 18:20, 20 August 2006 (UTC)